The present invention relates to a structure for the containment of a combustible material. The present invention is particularly advantageous in that it provides a tank for storage of a combustible material and for the supporting of equipment, such as an electric power generator, on the tank, which equipment can be fueled by the combustible material stored in the tank.
Above ground storage tanks for combustible liquids, such as petroleum products, for use with equipment, such as auxiliary electric power generators, are used where such equipment is located. For example, emergency electric generators are required in connection with hospitals, nursing homes, businesses and other facilities where the loss of electrical power from a primary source may result. In order to operate such emergency electric generators, a source of fuel is needed at the site. Storage tanks for the fuel are thus required in conjunction with the emergency equipment itself. Such tanks must be fire resistant and are also preferably impact resistant. The use of above ground storage tanks are preferred over below ground storage tanks in order to avoid problems of installation of such below ground tanks and also problems associated with possible leakage of combustible material from an underground storage tank. Problems associated with underground storage tanks for combustible materials and structures that are usable as above ground storage tanks are discussed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,750; 5,004,632; 5,012,949; 5,038,456; 5,082,138; 5,092,024; 5,103,996; and 5,282,546.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an above ground storage tank for combustible material that will not only provide a fireproof storage tank for the combustible material, such as fuel, but will also provide a support for equipment, for which the fuel is intended.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a structure and method of manufacture of a structure that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure and method particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure of the invention is an above ground storage tank for a combustible material, such as a liquid combustible fuel, and for supporting equipment, such as an electric power generator, on the storage tank. The storage tank includes an inner tank, for the containment of a combustible material, that has a bottom wall, opposed side walls, opposed end walls and a top wall, which are preferably formed of a metallic skin and welded together. A plurality of inner tank bottom wall stiffening members are spaced along the bottom wall which extend substantially completely across the bottom wall of the inner tank, and a plurality of inner tank top wall stiffening members are spaced along the top wall which extend substantially completely across the top wall of the inner tank. The storage tank also includes an outer tank, that encloses the inner tank, the outer tank having a bottom wall, opposed side walls, opposed end walls and a top wall, all of which are formed of a metallic skin. The top wall has an inner and outer surface, a plurality of outer tank top wall stiffening members spaced along the top wall which extend substantially completely across the top wall and a plurality of outer tank side wall stiffening members that are preferably aligned with the outer tank top wall stiffening members and extend vertically substantially completely downwardly along the side walls. Support members are disposed between the bottom wall of the inner tank and the bottom wall of the outer tank which support the inner tank within the outer tank so as to provide an insulating gap about the inner tank between the inner tank and outer tank, which insulating gap is preferably filled with a barrier insulation. In order to support equipment on the above ground liquid storage tank, a plurality of mounting beams are provided which extend along the outer surface of the outer tank top wall.
The inner tank top wall is preferably a metallic skin with the stiffening members preferably being U-shaped metallic members welded to the inner surface of the top wall and the inner tank bottom wall is preferably a metallic skin with the stiffening members preferably being U-shaped metallic members welded to the inner surface of the bottom wall, while the outer tank top wall stiffening members preferably are U-shaped metallic members welded to the inner surface of the top wall and the outer tank side wall stiffening members are also preferably U-shaped metallic members which are welded to the inner surface of the side walls. The plurality of mounting beams are preferably welded to the outer surface of the outer tank top wall and most preferably include electric power generator mounting beams, with a plurality of mounting tabs provided on the top wall, spaced outside the mounting beams for securement of a housing to enclose an electric power generator mounted on the mounting beams.
In another aspect, the invention is a method of fabricating an above ground storage tank, for holding a combustible material and for supporting equipment thereon by the steps of providing an inner tank for containment of a combustible material, the inner tank having a bottom wall, opposed side walls, opposed end walls and a top wall, all of which are preferably formed from a metallic skin, with a plurality of inner tank bottom wall stiffening members spaced along the bottom wall extending substantially completely across the bottom wall and a plurality of inner tank top wall stiffening members spaced along the top wall extending substantially completely across the top wall; providing an outer tank bottom wall having spaced cradles on an upper surface thereof, with opposed vertically upwardly extending side walls and end walls, the side walls and end walls welded to the bottom wall about the periphery thereof and to each other to form a cavity; positioning the inner tank in the cavity and on the cradles so as to provide an insulating gap between the inner tank and the bottom wall, side walls and end walls of the outer tank with an insulating gap also provided between the top wall of the inner tank on a plane formed across the upper edges of the side walls and end walls of the outer tank; welding a top wall to the upper edges of the side walls and end walls of the outer tank so as to enclose the inner tank within the outer tank with an insulating gap therebetween; and then preferably filling the insulating gap between said inner and outer tanks with a barrier insulation.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.